


Tied Up

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Mingi, Dirty Talk, I don’t know what this is, M/M, Smut, blindfold, dom hongjoong, handjob, like 3 sentences of fluff, mingi and hongjoong have playtime, sub mingi, top hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Hongjoong and Mingi have some banger sex. With like 2 sentences of fluff at the end.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever smut. Leave criticism if you want. I just don’t see enough Mingi and Hongjoong smut and i’m kinda offended. Also, i’m somewhat asexual so it was a bit hard to write, but I hope you enjoy :)

Mingi couldn’t see anything, the red blindfold wrapped tightly around his head. It made him more sensitive than he already was, since he couldn’t see what his lover was up to. The ropes tied to his wrist were tight, but somehow comforting. He loved being tied up and used, only taking what Hongjoong decided to give him. He knows that if he really wanted to stop he could, Hongjoong, his ever loving boyfriend, made sure of this. 

His thoughts were interrupted by shuffling. He heard the zipper of hongjoongs pants and felt goosebumps rise over his skin. He felt a dip in the bed and, what he assumed was Hongjoong’s thighs, pressed against his inner thigh. Hongjoong used his hands to move Mingi’s legs to where ever he pleased and, knowing how flexible Mingi has gotten from the hundreds of times they have done this, moves them out so they are spread around him, available for him touch, bite, suck, and kiss as he pleases. And play with them he does. Not uttering a word, yet, Hongjoong squeezes Mingi’s inner thighs, chuckling at the loud whimper Mingi let our due to sensitivity. 

“Do you like it when I play with your thighs baby? When I squeeze them just right? You probably could come like this, couldn’t you. Just me squeezing, biting, sucking at your thighs, you’d cum so hard in your boxers, just like a dumb preteen. Look at you now, baby. You’re already fully hard and I have barely even touched you.” Mingi moaned at the absolute filth coming out of Hongjoong’s mouth. Hongjoong chuckled and started to peel away Mingi’s boxers, leaving him fully out and open. 

He scoots farther down the bed and moved his mouth to the taller’s thigh, biting and sucking where ever he pleased. He bit particularly hard right next to where the younger’s member was and heard a quiet moan and looked up to see Mingi biting his lip to keep from letting out to many sounds. The older mumbled a “cute” before wrapping his hand around the younger’s cock, causing a moan to erupt from Mingi’s mouth. 

He set a slow pace, leaving his hand to do the work as a scooted up the bed, marking up the neck of the man under him. He loved seeing the marks the day after, them being a representation of Mingi’s love and how much Mingi trusted him. Hongjoong knew that Mingi wouldn’t let anyone do this to him, but sometimes he would feel jealous. People would stare at Mingi too long, run their hands down his thighs, and try to get him in their bed. Luckily, Mingi had eyes for Hongjoong and Hongjoong early and could usually stop their advances before anything bad happened. Before Hongjoong could dwell anymore, Mingi started to give shivers. 

“H-hyung. Im c-close.” Mingi stuttered, whimpers falling out of his mouth everytime he tried to say a new word. 

“Cat got your tongue baby? Are you so pleasure that you can’t even get words out of your mouth? God i’m so lucky. I get to be the only one who riles you up like this. I get to be the one you willingly spread your legs for. Are you gonna come soon, pretty? You can come sweets. I wanna see how pretty you’ll look, squirming and thrashing at the abundance of pleasure i give you. Come on beautiful. Come for me, please?” And with the hand that was fully wrapped around his member going 100 miles per hour up and down his shaft, coupled with the filth that spewed from his boyfriends mouth, he came, spurting out hot, white liquids across his lower stomach. 

Hongjoong whisperer praises into his neck as he continued to bite, allowing Mingi to come down from his high. After a couple of minutes, he snaked down Mingi’s body to his hole. He Popped his finger im his mouth, just wanting to get his finger inside of Mingi as quickly as possible. Once he deemed it wet enough, he brought it back down to the younger’s hole, and insert it inside. Mingi quickly accepted him, his walls moving in order to allow the finger to come all the way in. Soon, Hongjoong had three fingers in, scissoring them and plunging them deep into Mingi to hit the spot to make his toes curl. He felt Mingi’s hole fluttering around his fingers and decided to push harder. 

“Fuck baby, you take my fingers so well. You’re so good for me. Letting me plunge my fingers so deep into you, such a good boy. Gonna cum sweetcheeks? Gonna come from just my fingers like a slut?” And Mingi did come, adding to the mess that was already on his stomach. Hongjoong pulled out his fingers and Mingi whimpered at the emptiness, which made Hongjoong chuckle. 

“Don’t worry babe, i’ll fill you up so good. Fuck you till all you can think about is my cock. Till the only thing that can come out of your light is my. fucking. name.” And with that, Hongjoong pushed into Mingi, all lunes up, and pushed till he was balls deep inside of him. He stayed there for a few seconds, allowing Mingi to adjust to his member, before pushing in and out. Mingi tried to push back onto his cock, but Hongjoong had held his hips so tight that the only thing he could do was take it. And take it he did. 

“Fuck baby, you take me so well, you always do. You’re always so tight too. I fuck you senseless every single night and you’re still so tight like a goddamn virgin.” Mingi moaned loudly at the filth that spewed out of his lovers mouth, taking everything that his lover could give him. Mingi really has become a pro at taking cock, only Hongjoong’s cock though. Hongjoong felt Mingi’s hole flutter around him for the second time, signaling that he was about to come. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty under me, begging for my cock with your body. You always take me so well, you were made for my cock. I want you to come beautiful. Come for me to show me how much you love my cock.” And with that, Mingi came for the 3rd and final time. Hongjoong came with him, continuing his thrusts to get his cum deep inside Mingi, hoping to leave himself there for Mingi to feel when he woke up the next morning. 

Hongjoong slowly pulled out, noticing Mingi’s whimper. He undid the blindfold and ropes, pressing a kiss to each wrist, smiling up at Mingi when he was done. He reached over onto the nightstand, pulled out a towel, and wiped off Mingi carefully, knowing how sensitive the younger was post orgasm. 

Once he was finished with that, he stood up to throw away the towel, but was stopped by Mingi’s hand grabbing his arm. 

“Stay please.” Mingi stated, pouting at the thought of Hongjoong leaving him. Hongjoong cooed ans quickly threw the towel somewhere in the room, deciding to cuddle into Mingi instead. 

Sometimes after sex they would talk, sharing stories or just whispering sweet nothings to each other. Other times, including today, they just laid in each other’s arms, enjoying the comforting presence of each other. Because It took them a while to build their relationship, they enjoyed moments like these with all of their hearts. Repressed feelings over the years had grown and repressed homophobia had grown into them. And the first time Mingi asked out Hongjoong, he flipped out. Calling Mingi an array of slurs that he soon regretted. They stopped hanging out, and it wasn’t until Hongjoong had seen Mingi at a coffee shop during college that he realized his feelings for the younger. They started hanging out and the relationship became what it was when they were younger, the only difference being Hongjoong saying “yes” when Mingi asked him out again. 

Now, they didn’t have to be afraid of their feelings for each other. The repressed love for the other during their friendship was able to be let out, and let it out they did. They were finally allowed to show their feelings for each other and not be afraid of the repercussions of their love. They were known as the “sweet couple”, constantly sharing kisses, cuddles, and general pda in public. 

So they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Mingi wrapped around Hongjoong and Hongjoong wrapped around Mingi. Nothing else mattered to them, the only thoughts running through their minds were of the other. And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
